Alluring Nymph
by Kibou32
Summary: Crossover with Inuyasha and xxxHolic. Yaoi. Pairings: IS, IKak, KakSai, KazR, WD
1. Chapter 1

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

Part I

Hunting for the Shards these last few days had been tiresome, not to mention nerve-wracking. It had hardened their heartstrings so tight that the tension could practically be called another enemy to their little group. So it wasn't any surprise that when a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and green eyes stood in their way in the middle of an unknown forest they were currently making their way through, Kagome just about snapped. And the worst of it was that Inuyasha hadn't even made a single movement towards the woman!

"SIT!" - Kagome yelled out and everyone braced themselves for the impact.

Now the wood nymph – for that was what it actually were in all her splendorous glory – was only planning to play a little game with the males and make the females fall asleep as she wooed them; but when she saw the movement of how the black haired man in robes instantly grabbed for his weapon of choice – it was a habit of his in any case and meant to give her no battle if she didn't engage herself - and how the white haired half-demon youth begin to launch at her in anger – she didn't know his angry look was due to Kagome saying the 'sit' command rather than at her in its reality – she decided that she would take the prettiest male and make him her companion. Make him one of her kin.

--

"Kagome, I _think _you really did it this time!" - Sango started out low as she begun to blink away the spots that pierced her dark brown eyes that actually came from the glaring sun. Her low tone of voice ended up in shouts directed at her dark haired friend from the future. She was lying on her back feeling the unforgiving ground digging in to her in pain for the brutal impact she made with it.

"I'm sorry!" - she heard Kagome whine and could detect that she was just holding in the tears from finally flowing down her cheeks. She was upset with her friend for once again jumping into conclusions and she was frustrated with herself for not doing anything against the woman that had taken their friend away from them. She looked at her friend from the side and was pretty sure now that her friend was crying already as the tears run amuck in her young face.

"Blaming each other is going to do nothing in getting Inuyasha back from whoever took him from us!" - Miroku said calmly as he carefully rubbed his hurting head whilst sitting up. He had been blown over by the nymph's angry wind whilst she grabbed the unconscious half-breed and gotten away from them.

"I wasn't blaming Kagome! It's just that whoever it was... I just... I just can't tell whether it was a demoness, a fairy or a nymph! And that's just the beginning of the whole problem!" - Sango slumped back on her rump finding it hard to try and stop the tears of frustration from falling down her cheeks.

"Well... maybe since we'd all seen the woman.. maybe if we describe her to Kaede when we get to the village – since we can't really make it that far without Inuyasha – she'd tell us what it was!" - Kagome tried to be helpful by pointing that out to the rest of them, but everyone could tell that she was just as desperate as Sango.

"I think it was a wood nymph." - said Shippou quietly. Unlike them, he had run for the hills before the nymph attacked.

"What makes you say that Shippou?" - Sango inquired to him looking quizzed about his out of the blue statement.

"Well... she didn't feel like a demoness... I mean I couldn't feel any youki coming from her. If she were a fairy, she would've been pixy–short. If she had been an elf, her ears would've been pointy not only on the top but at the bottom around the outer shell as well. She didn't have short feet which quickly rules out any other creature and her feet were bare which is a true indication of nymphs. And we're in a forest which quickly points out what kind of nymph she is." - he exclaimed feeling triumphant that he had come out with the true breed for the woman that had taken his father away from him.

All of his friends looked on towards him and nodded as they thought it over in their minds. They finally agreed with him when they too got to the same conclusion.

"Well... one problem solved. How do we get Inuyasha back however?" - Sango asked at the nonplussed looks of the rest of the people in the group.

"Could we ask Kirara to sniff this wood nymph out?" - Kagome wondered out loud.

"It's a thought..." - Sango started to say looking thoughtful at the possibility, but was interrupted by Miroku who finally pointed out that he too had some wisdom on the subject of nymphs.

"Uh... I don't think that's possible. If what we're dealing with is a wood nymph... then if this nymph doesn't want to be found, she won't be found as easily as that. In fact, many men have tried to find wood nymphs by sending hounds after them and its impossible. I don't even know what she might have done to Inuyasha by now. I mean..."

"What Miroku?!" - Sango yelled out exasperated.

"I think the nymph didn't mean any harm to us. But... but now I think that if we made her angry, she could very well do something to Inuyasha. Something we have no idea if we can reverse or not." - he pointed out nervously at the women and sweat dropped when Kagome bristled at the brief mentioning of her jumping to conclusions.

"So what do we do?" - Shippou asked the three adults.

"We could wait here for a week or two." - Sango pointed out.

"Loose time waiting for a creature's unknown behavior?!" - Kagome yelled.

"What else can we do?! The nymph _is_ rumored to be from this specific forest, right?" - Sango stressed out that fact looking murderous at the young girl in front of her.

"Uh... actually no. But there is a better chance that we could see Inuyasha again if we wait for a day or two." - Shippou pointed out.

Kagome looked like she was about to pull her hair out in frustration, but she decided to nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled." - she said whilst getting to her feet to set camp out.

Three days later, when they were about to leave the forest; Miroku could tell someone was watching him from afar. He let the girls walk ahead of him and awaited that someone to come forth. He was surprised when that someone did.

It had white silver hair with puppy ears on top of its head. The golden eyes that innocently but invitingly looked back at him gave him the clue of who it was he was staring back at, even if the current form didn't. It was Inuyasha in a female form that suited _him. _She was beautiful and it was obvious from her gaze that she liked the twinkling sounds his staff made when he moved. From what he knew of nymphs... he knew that they liked music a lot or any sound that resembled harmony. He also knew that they pursued it more than relative fun with men. He purposefully jingled the staff again and watched as Inuyasha softly smiled at him. He took in the tight and alluring garment that the half – breed girl carried. It apparently was a white gauzy material that left little to almost nothing to the imagination and yet Miroku couldn't see the girl's private parts particularly detailed in a way it were obvious. She had full and rounded breasts, and here he wished he could see how her nipples were – the few times he had bathed with Inuyasha, he had been able to tell that his nipples were light cream colored. Now he couldn't tell if they were still like that or were pinkish-like as other women's nipples he had seen. In the dirty part of his mind, he found himself really allured by Inuyasha's striking features. In his rational mind, he was concerned about how had the wood nymph managed to turn Inuyasha's masculinity into femininity that easily. If they ever got the half-breed back, how were they to turn him back into being a he instead of a she?

By this time, the girls had noticed the lack of his presence and had come back to see what had held him up. It was Kagome's gasp that had Inuyasha disappearing from the clearing leaving them behind. Miroku was frustrated at this, but he didn't say anything for fear of alighting conflict within their group again.

"Was that?" - she asked softly knowing her eyes had not deceived her.

"Yup!" - Shippou exclaimed.

"That was Inuyasha. And the problem of getting Inuyasha back has gotten worst." - Sango said.

They tried to await for Inuyasha to come back, but when the days of the week were over, Sango knew that Inuyasha wasn't coming back this time. It was clear that the half-breed nymph was afraid of women... in any other circumstances she would've scoffed at that notion, but now... now she wasn't dealing with an emotional half but with a quiet and quite innocent nymphet.

They trudged their way back to the village encountering many blood thirsty demons and dispatching them slowly. Kagome found two more shards on the way home and they were able to get them back without problem, but even the way they added those jewel shards to their small collection didn't garner enough excitement to celebrate. They were too depressed and unsettled over how utterly impossible it would be to get their leader back to their tight little group. When they finally made it back to the Inuyasha Forest, they were even more discontent and ashamed as to how they often behaved towards their missing leader. It was Shippou – however – who blanched and said...

"Uh-oh!" - and with that he started to tremble all over.

"What's wrong Shippou?" - Sango queried softly wondering what else could turn up worse.

"Sesshoumaru is here." - he said with his voice quivering with every word.

Miroku cursed and Kagome jumped in fright at the statement. Sango could tell this was not going to be that easily solved without Inuyasha here to be the buffer between them and the Demon Lord.

Miroku came close to the seemingly pensive Sesshoumaru and awaited until the Demon Lord acknowledged him. He fidgeted a little when after a few minutes the dangerous dog demon didn't utter a word to him. He fidgeted more when it appeared that the Great Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to talk. He cleared his throat twice before finally deciding to stay quiet when he saw Inuyasha's brother turn to look at him from the corner of his cold golden eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" - he heard the cold demon say and he flushed as he tried to come up with a decent answer that wouldn't get him killed.

"Do not lie human, for I can smell a lie a mile away from here and you aren't that far from I. This Sesshoumaru could kill you in a second without regretting the end of your pitiful existence."

"Right. Well... Inuyasha is evidently not here. In fact, I daresay I do not know where he is at the moment."

"Is Inuyasha dead?" - the Demon Lord asked quietly and Miroku couldn't tell if he was happy or unhappy about the possible response that could come out of his mouth.

"No. Inuyasha is not dead. The thing is... we lost him a week and a half ago."

"Lost him?" - Miroku began to sweat profusely at the seemingly innocent question.

"Uhm..." - before he could utter something else, Kagome came racing in crying her heart out and knelt before the Demon Lord to weep saying it was all her fault.

"Miko?" - Sesshoumaru turned to see the spectacle that Kagome unknowingly provided.

She was wearing her customary green uniform and her face was drawn and obviously wet. She had bags under her eyes and her lips quivered from the weeping she was continuously doing so far.

Miroku stood there like a rock frozen in time and not being able to move at all from the fright that took place in his heart. What would the Great Sesshoumaru do to Kagome once he learnt of what had happened to Inuyasha in their previous trek? But he was in for a shock when the ruthless and cold bastard that were Inuyasha's older brother only knelt to grasp Kagome's chin to take a peek into her gray eyes.

"What happened?" - he demanded softly and Kagome hiccuped before she was finally able to say something.

"We were walking through a forest we'd never been by before, when this beautiful woman stepped into our path. I didn't know she was a wood nymph and that she didn't mean us any harm! If I had known that I wouldn't have acted so rashly, I swear!" - she seemed to gather strength and then went on to say... "I thought Inuyasha was going to attack her, but when he didn't do anything I got angry and sat him. It was then we were thrown away from him and knocked out. When we awoke he was gone and now we don't know what the nymph has done to him!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked about. Then he did something so uncharacteristic of him and said...

"I recovered this from a lake not far away from where you just said you were." - Kagome's tears had dried up until then but when she took a look at what he held in his grasp, she was thoroughly floored.

Inuyasha's fire rat haori, the prayer beads and hakama were in his possession along with Inuyasha's fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

Part II

"_There is a difference between a nymph and a nymphet. Usually nymphs are created by the capturing of another woman – a woman who is beautiful beyond the usual concept of beauty and who before becoming a nymph herself was also not a virgin. The first and more 'mature' nymph gets the woman spellbound and sings the Nymph Spell to lure her in, this is the same with males they want to play with. As nymphs don't talk to anyone – let alone each other – if they don't need to, for a nymph to do the Nymph' Spell is something big._"

Watanuki scoffed at the writings on the book Doumeki had rather reluctantly given him the other day he had come over to his shrine. He had randomly picked out the book from the shelf in Doumeki's room when he came down with a cold. Doumeki hardly ever got sick, but when he did it was very important he made sure he took care of himself. Doumeki's mother often called him up whenever this happened so he'd know and not be surprised when he didn't see him at school.

He put the book aside and decided to finish his chores in Yuuko's shop before said person decided to spring something else on him. Something like food or sake. When he had finished with all his chores, he began to do his homework. He was a bit surprised that Yuuko hadn't poked her head through the doorway to demand some food or that he do something else with his time like polish all the china on her treasure room and whatnot. But no.. it didn't happen. He finished with all of his homework and even managed to read some of his past notes for an upcoming test due the next week or so and still didn't get why Yuuko hadn't begun troubling him. He finally decided to begin again to read the book that Doumeki had recalcitrant-ly lent him.

"_But when a nymph turns a beautiful being - regardless of the breed, race or sex - who has not had any sort of sexual experience; it in turns out to be a nymphet. Experience has shown those who know magic and don't abuse it, that even a nymph has no knowledge of what beautiful creatures not to turn into one of its own. Sometimes, a nymph who might be hundreds of years alive – not of age because nymphs of __**any**__ kind do not grow old and are not affected by age __**or**__ time but are not immortal – might not know everything of the world they live in. All they know is what is beautiful and music. They love music and are very playful. But if angered are also very vengeful._"

Watanuki stopped and wondered who on Earth had written this in the first place. He shrugged and went on reading curious now about what the book could tell him of nymphets. He skipped some chapters and kept on reading. For some reason he couldn't tell – deep in his heart he knew the information would come in handy later on.

"_A nymphet is what you could call a nymph child who is very alluring to all males from all races alike. This means that if a nymphet attracts the attention of a male of a race where there are no females and the males reproduce like hermaphrodites, the male would still find the nymphet attractive. Nymphets are very innocent-like and they like anything that generates music. They rarely – if ever – engage in sexual intercourse, but it is not uncommon for them to play with males. Nymphets carry the right reproductive systems fully functioning but they never get pregnant._

_A nymph could make the wrong choice to make a companion out of a male and change its sex to make it female disregarding its kind. There have been stories of some wood nymphs turning male demons - around the Feudal Era – into nymphs; in which case makes them females for the rest of their lives if they are ever metamorphosed back into demons by their kin._"

Watanuki blanched at the idea of emasculation and wondered why on earth would a nymph find the idea appetizing.

"_Some nymphs think of only playing with the wind and will not think of making other beings change into nymph-form unless they feel threatened by other beings. If you confront a nymph into a fight, be certain that this will be your end as a normal being in your own kind._

_Nymphs recently 'turned into' will be easy to change back to what they were before. But if a being was changed into a nymph for more than a year, then that being will remain a nymph for the rest of their lives in a matter of speaking. Nymphets on the other hand can be turned back to normal even if the change occurred more than a year ago. Nymphets are forever virginal even if they ever engage in sexual acts while being nymphets. They will never grow old from a day after being 'turned'. And they will certainly **not** grow into being a nymph with time._

_The only way to change back a nymphet is for their kin to take them into their family regardless of their state or form before the change. If the nymphet had been orphaned before the metamorphosis occurred, then the declaration of love from someone close to the being before the change will make the changing back effective. This will work only if the nymphet felt an inkling of the same emotion before becoming a nymphet._"

Watanuki sighed. He looked at the clock and quickly scrambled up grabbing his stuff as he went by and just about the time he was leaving the shop's grounds, Yuuko appeared.

"Be careful Watanuki. I feel something strange in the night going about." - then she turned back around and closed the door on his face.

He grumbled and like whenever he were angry at something Yuuko said or did to annoy him, he forgot about her warning to be careful and walked onwards disregarding his ongoing and non stopping fear of the creatures of the night.

When morning came Watanuki Kimihiro found himself right at the steps of the Doumeki shrine awaiting the young priest who always saved him from ghosts and other beings that from time to time tried to eat him alive. He admitted wanly to himself and the oaf of Doumeki Shizuka that he needed him and that he really valued his existence as his friend. Said oaf had only scoffed him and made him so mad that he had been in one of his rages that he hadn't even noticed the beautiful Himawari giggling beside him. He snorted and hoped Doumeki was okay enough to walk with him to school. Otherwise, it would be another 'run away' from monsters and what not. Sure enough, Doumeki was waiting for him at the front steps of the shrine. He stepped up to him and silently they walked without saying anything about what had happened the two days that Doumeki had been ill with the flu.

Just before they reached the school grounds, even Watanuki could tell that someone was watching him very intently but not with malicious intent.

"Saa... Doumeki?" - he said softly without turning around looking for the gaze that followed his every move.

"Hn."

"Do you feel that?" - he asked tentatively.

"What is it?" - he asked in return alert as he wasn't before.

"I feel someone staring at me-- or something at least, but it does not seem as if it wants to eat me or kill me." - with that he was startled when it became apparent that the being was a beautiful someone with golden yellow eyes and pretty lips from a side streetlight post curiously looking back at him. He blinked and she blinked back. He was instantly spellbound by her beauty.

"What do you see Watanuki?" - Doumeki asked urgently feeling something prickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

Watanuki knelt to the ground softly to unload his briefcase and his bento box. When he stood up – slowly as well – he began to inch closer to the girl looking back at him. While he made his way towards the girl that had him fluttering in his heartstrings, he was unknowingly ignoring Doumeki who was beginning to feel a bit frantic at the fact that not even stepping in front of his idiotic friend and bumping into each other made the frazzled boy react and come back to the living.

"OI!" "OI! WATANUKI! BREAKAWAY FROM THE SPELL!!" - He continuously yelled but without any answers.

It was when he saw Watanuki – the most important person in his life – reach for the streetlight post that had stood diagonally to the left from them, _then _he noticed the innocent gaze that looked on curiously at Watanuki and viceversa. That gaze did not recognized him – not even when he stood in-between them – and was as spellbound as his idiotic friend was into her. It was as if they had fallen in love. Which was ridiculous because Watanuki already held a crush on Kunogi Himawari. It was then when he also noticed the being who was reaching out to him. Not to Watanuki as it was and he hurried towards the pretty girl and grabbed her at the same time as he did his friend, Watanuki himself reached her side. He enveloped them both in a hug so powerful with his protective ki that the being that was reaching out to touch him shrieked in anger and sent the 'Nymph Spell' towards Watanuki in retaliation to his obvious cold shoulder and then disappeared as if it had never been there at all.

Interlude A

Rikuo had dreamed of the moment were he could have a family. He wanted to have children and on so forth. But the day he returned to a bloody apartment and Tsukiko was gone without a trace, he hardened his heart and shut his illusions from that. It didn't matter what he did or when, all it matter was getting answers to Tsukiko's disappearance.

It was when he met up with Kazahaya Kudo that things changed. When he noticed that the most important person to him no longer was the girl in his nightmares... Kazahaya had overtaken her position in his heart and had left him feeling bereft. Days after what he called it the 'chocolate' incident he decided that this boy was worth saving for. He could be Kazahaya's prince in shining armor to the rescue. If only to keep the boy with him and keep him from leaving him wanting someone else for companionship.

He would never let him go. If it were in his power, he would stop at nothing to keep the special boy close to his heart and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

Part III

Doumeki Shizuka could be sure that he had never encountered a playful Watanuki the whole time he had known the young man. The change that occurred to his friend Watanuki was very alluring in a way he didn't want it to be. Whereas the young man had had short black hair, the nymphet previously known as Watanuki Kimihiro had long luscious black hair, curves in all the right places and somewhat huge breasts Doumeki Shizuka dared to think – in the privacy of his own mind – that they were somewhat bigger than Yuuko-san's. Of course, he would never dare to mention this out loud. The consequences could be dire.

Watanuki was being playful again. She would leave him alone for awhile to snooze briefly with the white haired nymphet one and then return to him when he least expected it.

When she returned to him, she would softly touch his shoulders as if caressing them. She then would hug him from behind tightly making him distinctly uncomfortable and incredibly self-aware about her breasts pushing in from behind. Immediately after the problem they found themselves in – rather the one he found himself in – he called Yuuko through Watanuki's new cellphone. She had been surprised to hear from him in the early hours when they were supposed to be in school and when he had said it were urgent, she diligently told him to go to Watanuki's apartment. He had wondered briefly the idea as to why she didn't just tell him to go to his shrine instead, but quit the thought immediately after realizing the idea to be worthless. What good would it be to know that if Watanuki was probably in danger?

The change didn't happen in the blink of an eye. In fact, it was a gradual change that lasted more than a minute and less than half an hour, which was how much time it took Yuuko to come over to meet them at Watanuki's apartment. Even though he had thought it weird, he had not taken such a good look until it were done, but when he had gone over the last few minutes before Yuuko appeared at the doorway, he realized the changes were gradual and not from one second to the next. One minute Watanuki had fainted and was moaning in his sleep, the next time he had really taken a close lookout of him he had to rub his eyes with the knuckles of his hands to make sure he wasn't dreaming and the next Watanuki had full breasts and his clothes looked too tight on the top part of his skinny body and loose in the lower part of his body.

"Well! Watanuki being a woman is such a big surprise!" - Yuuko exclaimed but her brow furrowed in concern.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" - he asked quietly suffering through Watanuki's caresses.

"No. I intuited that there was something or some strange being lurking around this world – I even warned him about it last night, but I had no idea something like this would happen!" - she once again frowned in concern as she stared at the beautiful girl that was trying to get Doumeki's school's uniform's top off.

"Why is Watanuki so playful?" - Doumeki asked whilst he raised his left arm in an attempt to get Watanuki's attention away from his waist.

"I have no idea. Do you know what has Watanuki changed into?" - she asked him quirking an eyebrow at seeing the top part of his school uniform's off and Watanuki trying to take his socks off.

"I think he was hit by a Nymph's Spell. He had been somewhat wooed by the white haired one over there." - he signaled over at the white haired with his thumb and watched from the corner of his golden eyes as the one mentioned quirked a puppy ear to the side as if listening in to their conversation but still not uttering a single word to them.

"Hmm. Do you know if there's a cure Doumeki-kun?" - she asked him whilst looking at the white haired girl with interest.

"There is a cure. Such is mentioned in one of grandfather's journals. However, Watanuki had it with him... I don't know where it could be or where has Watanuki left it as it is." - not having even finished his sentence when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" - Yuuko got up to open the door to a tall gentleman in a black Armani suit.

"I believe you have someone inside that I want back." - said the tall gentleman with long flowing black hair and golden tinted eyes.

Doumeki narrowed his eyes as he recognized the feeling of a powerful being standing before them. Watanuki didn't stop in her quest to get his clothes off of him, but he watched with a narrowed golden eye stare from the corner of his left eye as the white haired nymphet had stopped playing with her hair to look attentively at the tall gentleman in front of them.

"Come on in, I'm sure you are the one I've been expecting to meet today." - Yuuko said good-naturedly but her red eyes were sharp on his face.

"I am glad to see Inuyasha again." - he said instead of thanking the tall woman for letting him in.

"Who are you?" - Doumeki asked as he stood up abruptly not noticing that in his concern for who the gentleman were, he had forgotten about playful Watanuki and she had gotten the button and the zipper undone so when he stood up it slid down his long legs and left him standing there in his white boxers.

He – as uncharacteristic as it were for him to do so – blushed heavily knowing both of the sane people in the room could very well see that he had become somewhat aroused at Watanuki's attentions.

"Take them to the bathroom and let them play in the shower. I'm sure that will take all of their attention from you." - suggested the tall man whilst keeping a straight face despite the fact that Doumeki could not find out a way to put back his pants on. Watanuki had hidden it without him noticing it.

Yuuko guided Watanuki around the apartment and Inuyasha followed gleefully to the bathroom located away from the main room and watched in disguised infatuation at the two beautiful nymphets taking their clothes off and heading towards the previously filled with water – probably by Watanuki himself in the morning – bathtub.

The tall man introduced himself as Sandy Kagoshima. Doumeki could tell that this name was not his true name at all. He said that he had been searching for his half-brother Inuyasha for a long time. He explained that Inuyasha had gone off with his friends hunting – which was not an outright lie – and gotten himself caught by a Nymph's Spell. Had been missing for awhile and since nymphs were not tethered to time and space, it was hard looking out for him.

"Kagoshima-san, both Doumeki-san and I know that you are not who you seem to be at first glance." - Yuuko stated in a wary tone of voice fearing for what he could mean in relation to her little employee. Things had turned so unpredictable than even she could not tell what were to happen in the near future, that it frustrated her so much!

"I see. Then I will not hide my appearance from you any longer." - he said as he shook his head and they watched how in one single move his hair changed from black to white, on his cheeks two magenta stripes on each side appeared and the top of the shell of his outer ears turned pointy.

"What are you?!" - Doumeki exclaimed standing up quickly agitated that he wasn't even carrying his bow with him to hit him with a ki arrow.

"Doumeki-kun relax. He does not means us harm, does he not?" - Yuuko stated softly as she made deference to the being in front of them knowing that he were far more stronger than she was, but for once not minding it.

"I am a dog demon. Inuyasha is my half-brother. He was – as he is now female in this case – half-human half-dog demon. A hanyou. It is true that he and his friends were hunting... however what they were hunting was not the usual game humans hunt for in these days. They were hunting for a dark hanyou by the name of Naraku." - he explained whilst idly removing some dirt from his sharp claws as they were in no way normal fingernails.

"Naraku? Are you talking of the lore of the dark hanyou who was defeated by a hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, three demons, a nekomata and a priestess from the future?!" - Doumeki exclaimed not bothering to hide his incredulity from the dog demon and the Dimensional Witch Present.

The next second he knew he was grabbed by the throat by said dog demon and could not even find the will or the strength to let loose from the strong and deadly grasp.

"Be careful young one! I will not tolerate your insults as I am someone far more stronger than you could ever design to be. I am Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and I could so very well kill you without using even a bit of my strength. You will do well to remember to mind your manners!" - Sesshoumaru exclaimed in a tone of voice that quite well expressed his dislike for Doumeki's obvious derogatorily tone of voice.

The second after he consented to having his butt handed by the tall dog demon, he fell to the floor gasping for breath; a concerned Yuuko kneeling by his side. They all took a moment to reach calm within themselves and Yuuko sighed before raising her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Now that we know that you have waited so long to find your brother and since it seems that we know of a way to cure them as it may be – my employee was also caught by the nymph and it seems it were the same as yours – you must promise me that you won't try to hurt Doumeki-kun again."

"Do you not know that I cannot just try? I could very well kill him and there is nothing you could do about it, is there?" - Yuuko frowned knowing he was mocking her power but could not do anything for fear that he'd take the nymphet and leave. He was a customer of her shop and she knew deeply inside of her that they needed his help... his alliance to them if you will.

"I am unable to protect Doumeki-kun from you, however as it is... Doumeki-kun works for me and you need our help the same way we need yours. I think this is a fair trade and in this case I'm hoping you will reconsider your words."

"Very well. You have my sincere promise that I will not hurt the boy if he promises that he will try to keep his wits around me. I do not wish for unduly insults. As for this business, it's not quite that simple; woman! There is something you don't know of nymphs and nymphets as it seems. Once a nymph finds a companion, she will not let go and the cure only works once. So first, you need to kill it."

"Is there a way to kill it?" - Yuuko asked concerned.

Doumeki – by this time – had already found his grandfather's journal. He began in earnest to read through it quickly trying to find it when he said...

"Aha! I found it!" - he shouted in his glee and then went on in a more normal tone of voice: "My grandfather's journal says the only way to kill it is with a sword that is neither here nor there!"

Both humans found themselves puzzled by the answer. Sesshoumaru sighed and said...

"It is speaking of a one of a kind sword. I have one that is alike to the description in your grandfather's book."

"Really?" - Yuuko asked happily hoping but knowing deeply inside her being that things would not be that easy to obtain.

"Yes. However, a nymph's reappearance can't be foretold. I suggest that you make a trap so to speak."

"You mean use the last one that was caught by the Nymph's Spell as bait?!" - Doumeki grumbled in response.

"No. To do so would be dangerous if not idiotic. Try to catch it by using a beautiful male as bait. But there isn't so much time as it were. There's another thing you don't know about nymphs or nymphets. They are soulless."

"What do you mean by soulless!" - Yuuko exclaimed crossed and alarmed at the same time.

"They are not tethered by time and space, what did you think that meant? That they are immortal?!"- Sesshoumaru seemed bothered by Yuuko's imbecility in these matters, wasn't she supposed to be an all-knowing witch?

"If they were immortal, they could not be killed. How long do we have before Watanuki's soul leaves his body?" - Doumeki said reasonably before he dared to ask as he casted a side glance to find that Watanuki and the white haired 'angel' were no longer bathing but were glancing interestedly at them.

He choked on his saliva as he looked at the two naked nymphets. Their naked legs covered their groins but their breasts were easily seen by both him and the tall man. He gave the demon lord all the credit as he could feel his length harden a bit. He was only an eighteenth year old young man, the other male was at least over five hundred years old. Of course he had control over his libido. Of course he wouldn't be affected by their sexuality.

"Not more than a few days at the most." - he stated calmly as if he were talking about the weather. Then he looked over at his female sibling and sighed. "You know that the only reason the dark haired one is baring her breasts to you is because she wants your attentions, right?" - he cocked his head to the side and looked over at Yuuko who also looked a little flushed.

"Liking all kinds of beauty I see." - he smirked when Yuuko shook her head to clear it and then sighed romantically.

"It's been awhile since I've seen such beautiful girls such as these two." - she sighed again and then stood up.

"What is the next step after killing that nymph?" - she asked seriously as they stared at each other.

"Well... I know where Inuyasha's soul is. I want you to find the person who holds half of it." - he stated quite firmly.

"Where's the other half?" - Yuuko softly asked.

"I already have it in my grasp."

"The other part?" - Doumeki asked as he finally found his pants and struggled to put them on as he hopped from one foot to the other trying to escape Watanuki's wandering hands.

"It's a long story to tell. I recommend that you put up wards to keep spirits and the nymph away from this place. I will return with someone who can pay for the other part of the job... let me know when you're ready to place the bait." - with that he extended a card with his name and telephone number so they could be in touch with him should any new occurrence would change the cards so to speak.

"I will call you. And Doumeki-kun..." - Yuuko said as Sesshoumaru let himself out.

"Yeah?" - he said whilst he tried to unlock himself from Watanuki's hug.

"Curved your desires for Watanuki-kun. He might be a nymphet, but if you have sex with him now... it could ruin the cure and then we'd never get him back. I will call your mother, until then I will place a ward protecting this building from those who wish Watanuki ill. Be it human or otherwise." - then she disappeared in a whirlwind of expensive silk and leather boots leaving him bewildered, offended and confused whilst still trying to keep away from Watanuki's wandering hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

Part IV

It was not a big surprise to get visitors at midnight. Especially with Saiga and Rikuo gone to Kyoto for a job. What the big surprise was that Kakei had been expecting this particular visitor for more than a few days... years to be exact. He bowed low when he met up with Sandy Kagoshima, acknowledging his strength and his power for Kakei knew he were not as he seemed to be. And very much like his power did not work on the Dimensional Witch known as Yuuko Ichigara, it also did not work on this man for this very man was not a _man_, but a demon with more years on his belt than any other entity he had ever met before and he _had_ met plenty of them.

"Kagoshima-san! I have been expecting your visit for awhile now. It is strange for you to come at night and down this road for you once said there would be just one occasion that would make you come to this part of town. Have you found your mate to be, my Lord?" - he asked smiling gently thru his dark brown eyes.

"Cute." - was the only response Kakei got from him. It was terse and not meant to be taken by its real meaning, but by the tone of voice its owner used.

"Or is it something else?" - he asked – curious now – to know what could have brought Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands up to Utsunomiya which was a little aways from Tokyo from where the Lord was reputed to lived in.

"There was one time you needed of me Kakei. Even after parting as just friends...do you not remember bedding this Sesshoumaru before?" - he cooed softly as he settled down gracefully on one of Saiga's favorite sleeping couches.

Kakei stiffened.

"We agreed that bygones were bygones, did we not?" - he uttered softly trying not to let it hurt him that the demon lord referred their time together as just playing around.

"We did. But it was you who started these inflictions upon myself." - he agreed knowing that Kakei was hurt even if he had tried to hide it from him.

"Gomen nasai. I was merely teasing Sesshoumaru. I didn't regret our time together, though." - he said lowering his eyes in a submissive show that Sesshoumaru was glad he hadn't forgotten of.

"Once upon a time, we were lovers and I cherish the memories as you do Kakei. But the part of you I loved is gone. This Saiga that you wanted me to save for you... this man has changed you." - he uttered whilst idly flicking his claws together.

"Yes... I have changed. But for the better I believe. And it wasn't Saiga who changed me but I who changed for him. I'm happy. Are you happy?" - he asked softly.

"Ah. I am never happy. However, I could be happy soon. As you were wondering why I have turned up to Utsunomiya since the limits of my lands started from what is now Cabe Inubõ to Kyushu mountains... you have wondered when would I show up further upstream from Tone River."

"I have. Have you found him?" - both knowing he was speaking of Sesshoumaru's mate to be.

"I have found him. Inuyasha is in Tokyo now."

There was a silence as both men soaked up at each other's presence and the meaning of the sentence used before. Kakei didn't understand then why would Sesshoumaru would turn up here in his home if he had found him already?

"Forgive my intrusion, but then why have you turned up here?"

"I have large holdings over most of Japan now. Most of the other demonic daimyõ have perished leaving only two possible rulers. That would be the elusive and lost Hanyou half-brother to me and of course my person."

"This still means nothing to me as I don't deal with demons anymore. Remember? The price was if I wanted your help, I would have to stop dealing with slaying demons. Which is why I run this shop!" - he exclaimed a little disturbed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell him upright what is it that he wanted from him.

"Yes... but there is still something you owe me for. And this time I will collect that favor. I need it as much as you do not need for your lover to know about us. Secrecy is most convenient as I would not like our relationship to be slandered upon."

"Saiga knows I was involved with you. He knows that I had claim to kill you once before... but because we were both reminded of late lovers then, I did not. However... it is true I do owe you. If I were angry at you for telling me to quit my gallivanting years before I ended up dead, I understand why you were so underhanded with me to ask me this when I needed your help the most. In the end, the price was not so hefty to pay. It is I who is indebted to you. I will do whatever you wish to ask of me regardless of what Saiga has to say about it." - he was sure of himself as he stated this.

"I am glad. You have had thirty years to accentuate yourself with this new way of dealing with the supernatural as I told you, you would. I have found Inuyasha. But he is still trapped in the curse that was laid upon him. Remember how I once saved you from the killing and all... what I want you to do is the same for Inuyasha." - Kakei could see a smile lurking in the vicinity of that tempting mouth of the demon in front of him.

"I don't think I understand what you mean." - nevertheless he still didn't understand what was required of him.

"The only way to cure him from the curse that was thrust upon him is if a mortal being who loves him has sex with him. I will be there from the start... unfortunately... this would cause him to lay a claim on you that has only up until now been of your lover." - he said through his mouth but through his eyes he were pleading to him to understand and help him out.

"What?!" - was the only thing Kakei could say or do.

"You'll have to lay with him... his first time stolen from him by someone who is not his mate to be. He is mine, but alas although I'm not immortal; I'm neither mortal and to become mortal would be the death of me and him in the end. He is needed in _that _battle and I'm sure he is needed in the future as well... do you understand what I mean?" - his eyes continued to plea him to understand his need for help.

"I think I do. Does that mean that you wouldn't mind if I taught him the art of loving?" - he asked knowing he was treading through thin ice at this point.

"You will not live forever... however... this will mean I will make more trips from Tokyo to Utsunomiya more than usual. I would have to move here... nevertheless this is a subject I've been thinking of for more than a century and I will do what is necessary to have Inuyasha back in my arms. He is my other half as I am his." - he said fervently and Kakei could see this was true.

"Very well. I will do this as well." - he said out loud but in his thoughts he wondered if this would cost him his relationship with Saiga.


	5. Chapter 5

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

Part V

It was raining. Doumeki hated to be under the rain again. And this time it was for another job that required help from outside of Tokyo. Said help came from Utsunomiya, but he hadn't been able to go pick him up from the train station. Yuuko had said she would do this as he was otherwise occupied with Watanuki and his mother. He hated the rain. When it rained he was reminded of that day he had almost lost Watanuki at the hydrangea. Or how whenever it rained it looked as gloomy as the day he lost his grandfather. Rain made him feel sluggish – not that he'd ever admit this – and cold no matter how bundled up he were dressed.

"Doumeki-san?" - he heard a soft male's tenor ask him and he turn to see this beautiful help that would help him get rid of the Nymph who cursed Watanuki once and for all.

"Kudo-san?" - he asked in return whilst his 'new' help nodded happily to him.

The young man standing in front of him was called Kudo Kazahaya. He had come all the way down to Tokyo from Utsunomiya on a train. He must have been tired and all, but Doumeki knew time were of essence. They could not afford to loose another day... or if they did... Watanuki would become soulless and he didn't like that thought.

Kudo-san had a middle cut – somewhere in between too long for it to be called short and too short for it to be called long – blond hair. He was briefly reminded of Kunogi Himawari's name. Sunflower suited this young man a little too much. He was sort of skinny like Watanuki... but less willowy... still his golden yellow cat-like eyes were rather too vulnerable... he was sure that Kudo-san was not without help from where he came from and wondered what was this 'gift' that Yuuko had ho-hoed about before leaving him to his chores around Watanuki's little apartment and what did it entailed.

As he let silence permeate the close atmosphere between him and Kudo-san to scrutinize him carefully, Kazahaya did the same wishing - a little bit of him though it were – that Rikuo were here. Kakei had not wanted him to come. That much had been obvious when he had started to refuse Yuuko Ichigara's petition in his behalf saying that it were too dangerous for him to be on a job without Rikuo by his side. She had explained the 'job' quite thoroughly to expel any unclear thoughts about what he had to do. Nothing to strenuous as it were, he didn't have to run, he didn't have to lift heavy things, he didn't even have to use any sort of strength or speed, just act like a normal seventeen year old. That he could do... even though he were no longer seventeen. Doumeki-san had golden eyes like him... but he were taller than him. Athletic and muscular as it were obvious with how he carried that big bow around his shoulder and how by his hip there was some kind of peculiar sword sticking out from the side. His hair was short... kind of like Rikuo's black mop of hair – to this he giggled under his breath – and his demeanor suppressed several strange things that he had been seeing lately.

"Are we ready? Or do you two need more time to glance at each other?" - a voice behind Doumeki-san's back appeared.

"We are ready. Do you think she'll turn up?" - he heard Doumeki-san ask this tall individual who he seemed to recognize somewhat.

"You are the visitor Kakei received in his office at midnight four nights ago!" - he exclaimed softly trying not to shatter the stillness that permeated the atmosphere around them too much. Despite the rain, it were only he and the other two males out on the empty field stretched over at their left.

"Ah... so this is why Kakei was nervous for you. You do seem extremely valuable to play in this volatile game. That is bad." - the figure came closer and Kazahaya could see the long white hair of this man who came to visit four nights before in Utsunomiya.

"He agreed. He agreed to be bait for Yuuko-san. We don't have time to waste!" - Doumeki-san angrily exclaimed.

"I told you ungrateful whelp that your unduly unruly behavior would not be tolerated by this Sesshoumaru." - the man who claimed to be called 'Sesshoumaru' growled out.

"Uhm." - he tried to say and looked from the corner of his eye that a beautiful woman was coming towards him as if beguiling him... but he narrowed his eyes at her display. It wasn't that he didn't prefer women or that he were gay as Rikuo had often asked him in playful mirth. No. It wasn't that. He just wasn't that overly sexual. He didn't crave sex – which was why most of the time he was really scared of Saiga and his wandering hands – and he didn't think he wanted to have sex anytime soon. He would wait until he found his one important person in the world and then he would see what would happen next. But looking at the beautiful creature in front of him... he could sense that she wanted something from him. What it were he didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out.

He walked with short steps towards the arguing males and huffed angrily when they failed to notice that woman who would not relinquish her gaze towards him.

"Guys!" - he yelled as he felt that this woman was touching him – even though she wasn't physically touching him – in an unwanted advance. Before he could even guess what happened, the woman grabbed his left arm and she screamed in pain. He felt the energy within him move and knew it were that protective shield that the soul he carried within him was activated by the not so innocent want in her mind.

"Quick! Shoot her now!" - said a voice from behind them both but as he were immobilized from her grasp, he didn't step aside as Doumeki-san requested to do so.

"Shoot without regard of the boy! It will not harm him! Hurry! Hurry before she parts from us!" - he heard, but he could not help himself wonder what would happen to him if he were purified holding half of a demon's soul that were not his to hold! He kicked her shin and was let loose quite quickly.

Immediately, there was a force of light that threatened to engulf him and he... he fainted.

When he awoke, he was somewhat surprised to see deep green eyes staring menacingly back at him. He then knew that Rikuo was back in town... wait a minute! He traveled to Tokyo!! He wasn't in Utsunomiya and he shouldn't feel as if he had done wrong. He had been helping!! Rikuo didn't have the right to be angry with him! He wasn't his appointed guardian and he wasn't his lover by any chance, so what the hell?!

"Time you woke up princess." - he heard Rikuo say, but before he could in any effect defend himself from whatever Rikuo was about to say, he was interrupted by the tall mysterious man that went to visit Kakei at his store at midnight several days before.

"Oh Kudo-san... I'm glad that you hadn't been turned into a nymphet." - the smooth cool voice drifted into his awareness as he sat up feeling himself up to reinstate his assessment and he was glad to feel non-nauseous as he always felt whenever he met up with Rikuo's angry eyes staring back at him.

"Visitor-san... uh... would you tell me your name?" - he asked unknowingly bringing a tender smile to the otherwise cold face of Sesshoumaru's.

"I am called by my associates and other humans as Sandy Kagoshima. But you may call me 'Sesshoumaru' as this is the name I was given by my father." - and next to him he heard Rikuo's snort.

"Ouch!" - Rikuo yelped as he was punched on his side by Kazahaya's fist.

Sesshoumaru only smiled.

"I see that you are in control Kudo-san. Bravo!" - he clapped at Kazahaya's well meant fist.

"In control?!" - Rikuo laughed out loud and Kazahaya at this time decided to ignore him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... I feel that you should know I have protected to the best of my ability half of the soul that belongs to Inuyasha-sama." - and here he bowed his head expecting the worst.

"I am happy that you have considered my brother's wellbeing in all of this confused mess of things. I thank you for your help." - Kazahaya raised his head to find himself humbled by Sesshoumaru's bow.

All the while Rikuo didn't like how he didn't know anything of this as Kazahaya never told him of anything much. How was he to protect the idiot if said idiot didn't tell him important things!?

"Sesshoumaru-sama... I wish to know when would you take your brother's soul from me and how... would it... will it hurt?"- he asked wondering if he were pathetic to ask this, but knowing he had to ask at least for Rikuo's sake.

"It will not hurt you. However, now that I think about it... you would have to be present in the ceremony to insure that neither of you end up in a different state or switched. I'm sure Kakei won't mind that you're involved. He cares about you a lot." - Rikuo huffed and Kazahaya blushed heavily at this.

Saiga was angry. He was more than reasonably angry. He was furious. Once again his astute lover had decided on a course of action that could very literally change their lives. And he had decided this without even telling him of it.

"How could you do this without even telling me of this?!" - he yelled at Kakei as he watched how his lover started to put things into an overnight bag.

"How could I decide to do this without consulting you, you mean?" - he corrected Saiga as always with an infuriatingly placid smile.

"Yes! And quit patronizing me!" - Saiga yelled again.

"I decided to do this because as you well know... I owed Sesshoumaru a lot. And this favor as opposed to something else he could've asked for is nothing more than well deserved. He asked. He didn't command me to do this... and he didn't tell me to do this. He asked. And that's more than enough for me to make a decision about this. I know you don't like Sesshoumaru and that you hate the very fact that I even went to him for your life, but it was my choice then as it is now. If you fear that this is going to change my feelings for you, then I was mistaken to take your word to be truthful." - he said as he finally finished packing and turned to see his lover's distraught face.

"I love you Saiga. Only you. Sesshoumaru told me that this ritual shouldn't bring any pain or discontent into our relationship. And he never lies."

"Hmph. Is not that I said he lied, is just that as always I'm insecure about us when I know there was something between you both from before of us." - he shook his head and glanced up as if the ceiling had any answers that might've been useful to him at the moment.

Kakei reached behind Saiga and wrapped his arms comfortingly saying something along the lines that 'it'll be okay' and 'there's nothing to be concerned about'. Saiga withstood all this and then sagged against Kakei knowing that his lover was doing this because he thought it was right. And when Kakei felt right, even Saiga couldn't tell him no whenever Kakei felt right about something.

"I get to go to this meeting too right?" - he asked.

"Of course. However, it lies within Sesshoumaru to tell us whether or not you'll be present for the ceremony. And what he says, it's law. Can you promise me to try and not engage into verbal battle with him?" - he queried softly.

"I will try." - he acquiesced gruffly not really looking forward to seeing his lover's-ex for any reason whatsoever.

Kakei smiled into his lover's back knowing he had control over their relationship.

Part VI

The referral as to whether Kazahaya could stay during the ritual was carried out was a quick decision that Saiga had at first refused to believe would be okay with his lover as he knew what the ritual was actually about whereas – he was sure – Kazahaya didn't. But Sesshoumaru's refusal that he stay made Saiga angry. Yet he didn't try to pick up a battle of wits with the taller than him man. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acting like a lunatic and ruining his lover's good mood by throwing a temper tantrum, which was what he really wanted to make. Besides, he was older than Kazahaya and he really didn't wanted the younger man looking at him funny the rest of his life. By midnight, he was told the ritual was about to start and that he could stay around the shrine if he wished.

He nodded not knowing what else to say or do. He stood at the corner of the room he and Rikuo were given to stay in whilst both Kazahaya and Kakei did their thing. He wasn't sure what else to call it since he was a bit wary of saying it were sex out loud and have Rikuo howling bloody murder that Kazahaya shouldn't ever be into that without him being there. He can tell Rikuo is that possessive over Kazahaya. Funny thing was that he was pretty sure they weren't even lovers yet.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kazahaya stood by the door on each side of it whilst they watched Kakei undress in front of Inuyasha who sat impassively on the futon. Kazahaya couldn't believe he was about to witness Kakei – his boss! - have sex with the hanyou Inuyasha.

Once Kakei had undressed completely – Kazahaya was amazed with Kakei's physique since he knew Kakei was at least in his mid fifties – and the nymphet sitting on the futon wiggled her ears as if a bit confused that someone was nude and there were two other males standing behind her fully dressed.

"Slow Kakei. Take it slow." - was the only comment Sesshoumaru would say for the rest of the night to him and Kakei was glad.

Sex or more like Making love to a woman was something Kakei hadn't done over forty-something years and even then it had been a one night stand that pretty much ended his virginal attitude towards sex and started the thoughts that maybe he really didn't prefer women so much. He slowly crawled up to the young hanyou and lifted his hand to touch her face. He tried to imagine it were Saiga he were touching, but he grimaced at the thought of his lover whilst he were here in the presence of his ex-lover Sesshoumaru and his worker Kazahaya.

Inuyasha leaned forward so that her cheek was getting caressed by Kakei's big hand. She let Kakei undress her completely and touch her intimately thinking it was all a game. This all changed when Kakei – frustrated by the fact that foreplay with Inuyasha was beginning to feel wonderful (something that only happened with Saiga) – began preparing her vagina for his – sudden hard on – penis and she started to try and be let loose.

Kazahaya could see that the nymphet was troubled by the fact that she was about to loose her 'virginity' to Kakei. He wanted to tell his boss to stop. But one look to the fierce looking demon sitting next to him, made him stop. When he returned his sight to them, he almost choked on Inuyasha's lost expression. Kakei was buried to the hilt inside Inuyasha and the change was instantaneous.

"Quick! Touch her right shoulder whilst I touch her left one!" - Sesshoumaru said and Kazahaya eager to finish this quickly – agreed.

"By the power invested in me as Demon Lord of the Western Lands, I; Sesshoumaru accept Inuyasha back into the fold."

Inuyasha cried out and Kazahaya knew it was done.

:-:

Doumeki and Watanuki were fairing much better. Even if it was a first for both of them, when Kimihiro Watanuki stopped being a nymphet and a regular human _girl_; Doumeki felt it. He even felt how Watanuki shifted her gaze away from his feeling greatly embarrassed to be in front of him nude, impaled completely by his hard penis and still feeling incredibly vulnerable in her girl body.

"Watanuki!" - he cried out when he couldn't take it any longer and came.

She whimpered softly at the feeling of his sperm hitting her G-Spot deep inside her. But like most novices in their first sexual experience, Doumeki hadn't been very thorough and she didn't orgasm. This he felt was a private blow to his pride, so he reached between their bodies and found that special button he knew all women had and began flicking his fingers to it. Minutes later, Watanuki shuddered and came.

She tried to forget Yuuko's knowing eyes at what had just happened and sighed when she felt Doumeki's penis leave her sheath. She turned her eyes away from him again knowing that sooner or later she'd have to face the fact that Doumeki had not only saved her from becoming soulless but he had also formed a connection to her that she could never refuse. She wondered if – as she sensed that Yuuko left her and Doumeki alone to gather themselves – her other partner... the white haired one was okay.

:-:

Famous thoughts for someone who knew what had gone on and not been able to stop it. At least Watanuki Kimihiro cared for Doumeki Shizuka. Inuyasha did not know or care for Kakei. Sesshoumaru could see that when Kakei made to continue, he was hard – both the other occupants of the room knew it, he wouldn't have been able to pierce Inuyasha's maidenhood – and Inuyasha was not in the slightest bit aroused. This troubled Sesshoumaru more than he'd care to admit. He had hoped things would go smoothly, but it was impossible to predict the hanyou's feelings after how long he had been a nymphet.

Kazahaya made to leave, but Kakei's moaned request not to; made him stay put. He watched with unusually keen golden eyes as Kakei made to retreat and he got an unbelievable close look to his 'private parts'. He colored and looked away.

"Kakei..." - Sesshoumaru started to say when the luminous golden eyes of his sibling started to turn red.

"I can sense she's upset. What do I do Sesshoumaru?" - he heard his employer ask with a soft tone of voice.

"Inuyasha." - Sesshoumaru called over to the red eyed hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru?" - came the whispered concern from the hanyou herself and then she raised her arms towards him.

Kakei gritted his teeth at the unexpected motion this caused to his nether regions still quite comfortably nestled inside of her young womb and Kazahaya was surprised that his boss was still aroused... hadn't he said he liked males only... this confused him. Were 'gay' men supposed to be attracted to a female? Kazahaya couldn't tell for the life of him so he avoided to look any more closely at the situation at hand. As it were... he was going to have a hard time imagining Kakei in his usual clothes anymore, now that he had seen Kakei at his most private essence as it were.

Nothing more out of the ordinary happened. Kakei brought Inuyasha to an earth shattering orgasm – her first if Kazahaya was right by the look of glazed wonder in her deep honey gold eyes – but Kazahaya was surprised that the girl didn't even moan out, either she was used to the sexual intimacy – which he felt was not the truth – or she was saving her strength to get answers later. He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alluring Nymph

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha, Lawful Drug or xxxHolic.

Summary: All principal characters are minding their own business, going about their own ways when they are brought together by a powerful woods' nymph whose suddenly missing a couple of her kin. She turns them into wood nymphs – females at that and suddenly their companions know not what to do to get them back to normal.

Warnings: A lot of yaoi pairings... other than the usual ones. And some out of character behavior.

Pairings: Watanuki + Doumeki, Kazahaya + Rikuo, Saiga + Kakei, Kakei + Inuyasha, Saiga + Kakei + Inuyasha, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru.

Genre: Humor, Romance, some Drama and Angst.

Rated: No younger than seventeen.

=_=_=

Part VI

=_=_=

The referral as to whether Kazahaya could stay during the ritual was carried out was a quick decision that Saiga had at first refused to believe would be okay with his lover as he knew what the ritual was actually about whereas – he was sure – Kazahaya didn't. But Sesshoumaru's refusal that he stay made Saiga angry. Yet he didn't try to pick up a battle of wits with the taller than him man. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acting like a lunatic and ruining his lover's good mood by throwing a temper tantrum, which was what he really wanted to make. Besides, he was older than Kazahaya and he really didn't wanted the younger man looking at him funny the rest of his life. By midnight, he was told the ritual was about to start and that he could stay around the shrine if he wished.

He nodded not knowing what else to say or do. He stood at the corner of the room he and Rikuo were given to stay in whilst both Kazahaya and Kakei did their thing. He wasn't sure what else to call it since he was a bit wary of saying it were sex out loud and have Rikuo howling bloody murder that Kazahaya shouldn't ever be into that without him being there. He can tell Rikuo is that possessive over Kazahaya. Funny thing was that he was pretty sure they weren't even lovers yet.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kazahaya stood by the door on each side of it whilst they watched Kakei undress in front of Inuyasha who sat impassively on the futon. Kazahaya couldn't believe he was about to witness Kakei – his boss! - have sex with the hanyou Inuyasha.

Once Kakei had undressed completely – Kazahaya was amazed with Kakei's physique since he knew Kakei was at least in his mid fifties – and the nymphet sitting on the futon wiggled her ears as if a bit confused that someone was nude and there were two other males standing behind her fully dressed.

"Slow Kakei. Take it slow." - was the only comment Sesshoumaru would say for the rest of the night to him and Kakei was glad.

Sex or more like Making love to a woman was something Kakei hadn't done over forty-something years and even then it had been a one night stand that pretty much ended his virginal attitude towards sex and started the thoughts that maybe he really didn't prefer women so much. He slowly crawled up to the young hanyou and lifted his hand to touch her face. He tried to imagine it were Saiga he were touching, but he grimaced at the thought of his lover whilst he were here in the presence of his ex-lover Sesshoumaru and his worker Kazahaya.

Inuyasha leaned forward so that her cheek was getting caressed by Kakei's big hand. She let Kakei undress her completely and touch her intimately thinking it was all a game. This all changed when Kakei – frustrated by the fact that foreplay with Inuyasha was beginning to feel wonderful (something that only happened with Saiga) – began preparing her vagina for his – sudden hard on – penis and she started to try and be let loose.

Kazahaya could see that the nymphet was troubled by the fact that she was about to loose her 'virginity' to Kakei. He wanted to tell his boss to stop. But one look to the fierce looking demon sitting next to him, made him stop. When he returned his sight to them, he almost choked on Inuyasha's lost expression. Kakei was buried to the hilt inside Inuyasha and the change was instantaneous.

"Quick! Touch her right shoulder whilst I touch her left one!" - Sesshoumaru said and Kazahaya eager to finish this quickly – agreed.

"By the power invested in me as Demon Lord of the Western Lands, I; Sesshoumaru accept Inuyasha back into the fold."

Inuyasha cried out and Kazahaya knew it was done.

:-:

Doumeki and Watanuki were fairing much better. Even if it was a first for both of them, when Kimihiro Watanuki stopped being a nymphet and a regular human _girl_; Doumeki felt it. He even felt how Watanuki shifted her gaze away from his feeling greatly embarrassed to be in front of him nude, impaled completely by his hard penis and still feeling incredibly vulnerable in her girl body.

"Watanuki!" - he cried out when he couldn't take it any longer and came.

She whimpered softly at the feeling of his sperm hitting her G-Spot deep inside her. But like most novices in their first sexual experience, Doumeki hadn't been very thorough and she didn't orgasm. This he felt was a private blow to his pride, so he reached between their bodies and found that special button he knew all women had and began flicking his fingers to it. Minutes later, Watanuki shuddered and came.

She tried to forget Yuuko's knowing eyes at what had just happened and sighed when she felt Doumeki's penis leave her sheath. She turned her eyes away from him again knowing that sooner or later she'd have to face the fact that Doumeki had not only saved her from becoming soulless but he had also formed a connection to her that she could never refuse. She wondered if – as she sensed that Yuuko left her and Doumeki alone to gather themselves – her other partner... the white haired one was okay.

:-:

Famous thoughts for someone who knew what had gone on and not been able to stop it. At least Watanuki Kimihiro cared for Doumeki Shizuka. Inuyasha did not know or care for Kakei. Sesshoumaru could see that when Kakei made to continue, he was hard – both the other occupants of the room knew it, he wouldn't have been able to pierce Inuyasha's maidenhood otherwise – and Inuyasha was not in the slightest bit aroused. This troubled Sesshoumaru more than he'd care to admit. He had hoped things would go smoothly, but it was impossible to predict the hanyou's feelings after how long he had been a nymphet.

Kazahaya made to leave, but Kakei's moaned request not to; made him stay put. He watched with unusually keen golden eyes as Kakei made to retreat and he got an unbelievable close look to his 'private parts'. He colored and looked away.

"Kakei..." - Sesshoumaru started to say when the luminous golden eyes of his sibling started to turn red.

"I can sense she's upset. What do I do Sesshoumaru?" - he heard his employer ask with a soft tone of voice.

"Inuyasha." - Sesshoumaru called over to the red eyed hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru?" - came the whispered concern from the hanyou herself and then she raised her arms towards him.

Kakei gritted his teeth at the unexpected motion this caused to his nether regions still quite comfortably nestled inside of her young womb and Kazahaya was surprised that his boss was still aroused... hadn't he said he liked males only... this confused him. Were 'gay' men supposed to be attracted to a female? Kazahaya couldn't tell for the life of him so he avoided to look any more closely at the situation at hand. As it were... he was going to have a hard time imagining Kakei in his usual clothes anymore, now that he had seen Kakei at his most private essence as it were.

Nothing more out of the ordinary happened. Sesshoumaru was hugging Inuyasha from the back whilst Kakei brought Inuyasha to an earth shattering orgasm – her first if Kazahaya was right by the look of glazed wonder in her deep honey gold eyes – but Kazahaya was surprised that the girl didn't even moan, either she was used to the sexual intimacy – which he felt was not the truth – or she was saving her strength to get answers later. He sighed.

He didn't know anything else and he tried to not think about the feelings Kakei had induced in him whilst the older male was involved in sex. He just sat there and waited for it to be over.

:-:

Once Inuyasha was set free from the Nymph's spell, she had felt undoubtedly confused. She _had _been in Kagome's time before, but she had never _ever _seen a witch, let alone a psychic up close and personal! And what about the quest?! Whilst she were here, what had happened in the past!?! She didn't know and it made her wary and confused as to the nature of things around here.

Most of all... was Sesshoumaru's appearance. What was that that he had said? '_By the power invested in me as Demon Lord of the Western Lands, I; Sesshoumaru accept Inuyasha back into the fold.' _She wasn't quite sure what that meant for her... but she was sure nothing would ever be the same again.

And she was right... as soon as morning came forth, she found a strange looking guy wearing shades over his eyes. He seemed pensive judging by the stance he seemed to take up and the way he looked at her from the corner of his eyes... she sighed inwardly and resolved to wait the storm out.

:-:

"A mark?" - Kakei asked after gulping down some juice that Watanuki Kimihiro had made. Even though she had been tired from all the commotion – Kakei didn't want to intrude into her life that much through his sight – she had still managed to make some food and whatnot for the guests at the shrine.

"Ah. Inuyasha is no longer tethered to the past. So she can't go back and finish things off with Naraku. However much things have changed... the past should still be kept intact. So... since she's half-tied to you and half-tied to the black haired girl, she'll have to make her life here and then go to the past when the time comes for her to go."

"So that part where you said things between Saiga and me wouldn't change was all crap?" - Kakei asked quietly.

"It shouldn't since Inuyasha isn't going to like you touching her that much. For that... I would like to ask your prized pupil's help." - Sesshoumaru stated with a slanted eye. Kakei could tell he was up to something that was sure to ruin his plans.

"Kazahaya?!" - he sputtered for a moment looking totally unlike his usual cool and calm self.

"Hn. He holds the power to shift things... he holds the sight and you know it Kakei. His sight is stronger than yours even." - he heard the demon lord say and he felt cheated at how the demon knew things even his sight had only hinted at.

"Have Kazahaya-kun follow her around. And... since she's stuck here indefinitely, I'll draw papers out for her to join a school."

"Hai." - Kakei acquiesced knowing he had been beaten long before the argument even started.

:-:

Doumeki didn't know what to say to Watanuki. The moment the extra party had left – she began to exhibit unusual behavior. She was so quiet, Doumeki at first thought she was brooding. But later when his mother asked something of her, he found she wasn't upset.

He retired to his bedroom and could not for the life of him sleep. When he went to get something to eat, he found Watanuki combing her hair whilst listening to his mother and Yuuko talk. He stood in the shadows wondering what was going on, wondering why this seemed so secretive, so final.

"... Watanuki-san, Shizuka-kun is very attached to you. At first I thought that it was because you'd become his only friend, but now... what I mean to say is that I think you have to live here now." - his mother was saying.

"You have to understand Watanuki is that young ladies such as you are now, the honorable ones don't loose their virginity that easily." - Yuuko said with an almost sober expression.

"I know that. I understand what you mean... but what about Doumeki... what is he going to feel like? Suddenly, he is bound to me in ways that are more deep than an eye. Now he has to atone for taking my virginity and marry me so as not to leave me dishonored." - Watanuki cried out and Doumeki's heartstrings gave a jolt.

"My son cares deeply about you. I know this very well. But... Yuuko-san also tells me that you'll be making a trip on your own next year. A trip Shizuka can't follow you to... I want my son to be happy and be sure that you'd come back to him. A marriage commitment will do that as I am sure you will honor your marriage vows." - he heard his mother say in an assured manner.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki's blue and golden – his eye to be sure – eyes wavered emotionally before accepting his mother's say. Doumeki backtracked to the wall. He sagged against and wondered if Watanuki actually felt something for him. He vowed then to make Watanuki fall in love with him.

:-:

Things at the Green Drugstore were a bit too quiet. Inuyasha sat at one end of the bed that Kakei had set up for her in advance. He didn't know much about these new rules that Sesshoumaru had laid upon him, but he did know that Saiga wasn't about to let Inuyasha have him. His jealous compunction was sweet, kind of; but at times a bit overbearing.

"Inuyasha-san?" - he tilted his head towards her in an attempt to sound reassuring.

"Feh." - she said as she laid on the bed and turned her back on him.

He sighed knowing things were going to be difficult for awhile.

:-:

Saiga didn't know what he could do to make sure things ran by its own course. What he did know was that the girl's attitude was beginning to piss him off. And while he was usually an easy going person, he had his limits and wanted to shout at the girl.

"Ok. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit girl." - he said that afternoon after she sat gloomily by one window looking outside whilst ignoring everyone else in the store.

"Saiga-san... please..." - he shook off Kazahaya's pleas and advanced towards her.

"Feh." - was the only response he got and he decided enough was enough and was about to throttle her when a tipped claw made its way to the side of his throat.

"You touch me old man and you're dead, you got it?" - the she-devil hissed at him and he had to glare silently through his sunglasses. He nodded uncomfortable with the knowledge that the girl had bested him in the scare tactics section.

He watched annoyed as how Kazahaya went to the girl and cosseted her whilst Rikuo narrowed his eyes at him.

Kakei watched all of this and decided that something had to be done soon or else his employees and his lover would end up getting into a fight.

:-:

Kazahaya prepared himself to go to sleep and was surprised to see a white haired puppy eared individual sitting on his futon. She raised her golden eyes – so similar to his own – to look at him and said in a low voice...

"I can't sleep in a bed. Any bed like that one is bound to bring me memories of past experiences that I don't wish to remember. The truth is I feel more comfortable with you than with anyone else and besides... they make noise when they get to bed. Do you mind?" - she asked him and he shook his head.

:-:

Watanuki honestly didn't think she'd see Inuyasha again. But there she stood next to who she knew to be the boy with blond hair and golden eyes. They could almost pass as twins if she were to be accurate. She waved from the other side of the entrance to their school and watched as the young hanyou smiled softly for her and bowed in reply. She felt Doumeki bristle next to her, but knew it was just his judgment that was clouded by past events, it wasn't as if it was Inuyasha-san's fault that she became a nymphet, but rather it was thanks to her that they had found a way to bring her back.

"Ah hello! Please take care of Inuyasha-san for us." - the blond boy from the Green Drugstore pleaded to them as he bowed and then he turned to her and said...

"Kakei couldn't make you a bento today so he gave me money so that you'd be able to buy food at the cafeteria. I'll come back to pick you up at three in the afternoon, okay?"

"Feh." - she said in response.

"Are you listening to me?!" - he asked annoyed but Watanuki could tell that he was acting more like an older protective brother than anything else.

"Yeah yeah. Just go home already." - she said as she turned to him and pushed him in the back to make him go away.

Watanuki smiled softly thinking it quite funny that they acted like that.

:-:

Doumeki was a bit upset. He didn't like sharing Watanuki with anyone, but now Watanuki was surrounded by females left and right. And all because of the other nymphet who wasn't a nymphet anymore, but an inu-hanyou.

Kunogi Himawari was the first participant to come to them and instigate a talk with Watanuki. He didn't want to know how no one asked why Watanuki was a girl but not a boy anymore. He didn't want to know why the hanyou girl was admired by all the girls. He didn't even want to know why they were none the wiser about those puppy ears on her head. What he _did _want to know was why was he being relegated to sit aside and not being taken to consideration. Watanuki had given him his bento and then left him to his own devices.

This just wasn't his day and he knew it.

:-:

Watanuki Kimihiro had clued into the fact that Inuyasha didn't like crowds. She had also clued into the fact that Inuyasha didn't like people touching her. By the time lunch had come to an end, Watanuki had clued in that Kagoshima Inuyasha was shy. Under all that bluster, Inuyasha was as shy as people come.

"Are you okay?" - she asked concerned that the crowd had been a bit too much for the inu-hanyou.

"I think so. Uh... I don't know how to call you." - she said looking to the side.

"Kimihiro. That's my first name." - she said smiling kindly to the girl next to her.

"Oh. Ok. Then you can call me Inuyasha. Don't use the '-san', ok? No need to be formal since we know more of each other than anything else." - Inuyasha said lowly.

"Ok. Are you hungry? We have a free period now, we can eat lunch since we didn't get to do so before."

"Um... I didn't even get the chance to go buy food – not that I know how money works here – and now I think its too late." - she said looking forlorn and a little pained because her stomach was demanding nourishment at the moment.

"I have enough in my bento. I used to eat more as a boy, so I overdid it." - she said laughing looking embarrassed.

"But even though I eat less than when I was male, I still eat a lot more than a regular human. 'Tis why I'm so skinny." - she made a grimace when she remembered Saiga's taunt that she was really just a stick.

"That's okay. Maybe we can ask the lug to buy you some food. They're not bound to say no to him." - she said whilst rolling her eyes and Inuyasha grinned.

:-:

Doing this bit of a chore for Watanuki was okay. He knew the food wasn't for her, but he was okay with this. As long as Watanuki still smiled, he would be okay.

:-:

Kazahaya came to pick Inuyasha up exactly at three o'clock. Watanuki had found that whilst she was next to Inuyasha, the spirits didn't bother her that much. Doumeki stood next to her awaiting the time he'd have to walk her to Yuuko's shop. Inuyasha bowed to Watanuki, and gave Doumeki a toothy smirk that haunted Doumeki even at night when he went to sleep.

Kazahaya walked next to the hanyou girl and wondered if there was something on her mind.

"Do you know math?" - she asked all of the sudden.

Kazahaya was startled. And then he said...

"Yeah. Do you need help with homework?" - she nodded and he smiled.

They were in a good mood when they entered the drugstore. Kakei smiled kindly to Inuyasha and was surprised that the girl didn't act bratty that day. But instead she promptly stopped in front of him and said in a clear voice that all of those part of the drugstore heard her.

"I want ramen. Lots and lots of ramen 'cause I'm hungry." - and then proceeded to turn around to take Kazahaya's arm as she took him inside Kakei's office where he could see she set herself up to work through her homework.

Kakei smiled feeling like things were getting much better.


End file.
